Forever and Always
by mrs.klaine4life
Summary: Songfic based on the song Forever and Always by Parachute. Blaine and Kurt.


**A/N Okay, I heard this song and I just had to write this! This is the first songfic I've written. Check out the song here: **** watch?v=yikzoM4tbfg****. And ignore the pronouns used in the song please.**

**Warning: Character death, angst.**

**Forever and Always**

_She's sitting at the table, the hours get later_  
_He was supposed to be here_  
_She's sure he would have called_

Kurt sat at the kitchen table of his and Blaine's New York apartment anxiously awaiting the arrival of his fiance. He had prepared a beautiful candlelit dinner to apologize for the many hours he was working. He and Blaine rarely had any time to themselves because Kurt was always at work, and this was Kurt's first night off in three weeks. He wanted to enjoy a nice dinner with his fiance, then later snuggle by the fire. However, Blaine was running late which was unusual; Blaine was never late.

He dialed Blaine's all too familiar number and pushed call. He listened as the phone rang and rang and rang. It seemed like it was never going to stop ringing. After what felt like hours it went to voice-mail, and Kurt just sighed and hung up. He felt a chill go down his spine. Something was wrong, very wrong. But Kurt didn't want to think like that, so he pushed all the uneasy feelings to the back of his mind, sat back down, and continued to wonder where Blaine was.

_She waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway_  
_No one's said they've seen him_  
_Why, is something wrong?_

Kurt waits a little longer, but after Blaine is over two hours late he gives up waiting. He dials Blaine's number again and gets the voice-mail, so he proceeds to call Rachel. She hasn't seen him today either. He tries Blaine's parents, his father, Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff and they all give him the same answer. _No, I haven't seen him._

By now, Kurt is in panic. Something was _very _wrong. He didn't know what to do. Blaine could be anywhere, it's New York after all.

_She looks back to the window_  
_Suddenly the phone rings_  
_A voice says something's happened_  
_That she should come right now_

Kurt checks the driveway again, however, still no sign of Blaine. He doesn't know what could have happened to his lover. He thinks to himself, _w__hat if something bad had happened? What if I've lost him?, _but is soon pulled out of his thoughts by his phone ringing.

"Hello." He answers absentmindedly.

"Mr. Hummel?" the person on the other line asks.

"Yes, who is this?"

"Mr. Hummel, this is New York General Hospital. I'm calling about your fiance, Mr. Blaine Anderson."

Kurt's mind was racing. He couldn't process anything.

"The hospital? What's wrong with Blaine? Is he okay? What happened?" Kurt asked in a frantic tone.

"Mr. Anderson was involved in a car crash a few hours ago, there was critical bleeding and the other driver died on impact. However, Mr. Anderson is still holding on and keeps asking for you. I think it's for the best if you come now."

Kurt had already blew out the candles and put on his shoes and coat as soon as the hospital told him Blaine was there.

"Yes, yes. I'm on my way." Kurt said and hung up. He grabbed his keys and made his way to the hospital.

_Her mind goes to December_  
_She thinks of when he asked her_  
_He bent down on his knees first_  
_And he said_  
_I want you forever, forever and always_  
_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_  
_We'll grow old together_  
_Forever and always_

Kurt thinks back to this past Christmas when Blaine asked him to marry him.

_The couple was walking hand in hand down the bustling streets of New York after one of the most amazing dates they'd ever had when Blaine suddenly stopped walking and got down on one knee in the middle of Times Square and pulled out a ring. _

"_Kurt, I love you. You are the most amazing, beautiful, kind, special, courageous person I know. I want you to be mine, forever. Forever and always. I want us to be together through everything. The good and bad. I want to grow old with you, be with you forever. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you do the honor of becoming my husband?"_

_Kurt didn't even think twice before he answered._

"_Yes! Yes Blaine! I will!" Blaine stood up and took the ring out of the box and gently slid it on Kurt's finger. He pulled Kurt in a hug. _

"_I love you so much" Blaine told him. Kurt just squeezed him tighter._

Kurt smiled at the memory as he cried. He remembered how once they got home, they made love and Blaine said to him _I love you. Forever and Always._

_She pulls up to the entrance_  
_She walks right to the front desk_  
_They lead her down a million halls, a maze that's never ending_  
_They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them_  
_She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room_

He gets to the hospital and jumps out of the car, not even bothering to lock it. He just has to get to Blaine. That's the only thing that's important.

"I'm Kurt Hummel. I'm here to see Blaine Anderson" he tells the receptionist. A look of relief flashes across her face, like she'd been waiting for him to arrive.

"Follow me." She says, and leads Kurt down a maze of hallways. She's explaining to him what exactly had happened, but Kurt isn't paying her any attention. The only thing going through is mind was Blaine. Blaine was hurt, and Kurt needed to see him.

Eventually, they arrive at a room on the 3rd floor, and Kurt realizes this is the room that Blaine is in. He's clearly worried, so the receptionist rubs his back as reassurance. Kurt smiles at her, takes a deep breath, and steps into the room.

_She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight_  
_They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life_  
_The house on the hillside, where they would stay_  
_Stay there forever, forever and always_  
_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_  
_We'll grow old together, and always remember_  
_Whether rich or for poor or for better_  
_We'll still love each other, forever and always_

Kurt takes one look at Blaine, so fragile looking, just lying in the bed and he lets out a choked sob. That's when Blaine notices Kurt and his eyes light up at the sight of his fiancé. He saw Kurt's red rimmed eyes where he had obviously been crying and waved him over, hoping to comfort Kurt.

Kurt tentatively walks over to Blaine and takes his outstretched hand.

"You came," Blaine said.

"Of course I did."

Blaine just squeezes Kurt's hand and looks him in the eyes. His look was filled with pure adoration and love. This just makes the blue eyed boy cry and clutch Blaine's hand as hard as he possibly can.

"Hey, love, don't cry. You know how much I hate seeing your beautiful face cry."

"Blaine, I can't he-help it. The nurse said-"

"I don't care what they said Kurt. I'm here now right? I'm still breathing. As far as I'm concerned I am going to leave this hospital and go home with you. Then in the next few years we are gonna get married, build a house, and adopt a few kids. Then we are going to watch them grow up into beautiful adults and then cry at their weddings. And as far as you and I go, we are going to grow old together. We are going to have just as much love as we do now, if not more. We will _always_ love each other."

_Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses_  
_Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple verses_  
_She borrows some rings from the couple next door_  
_Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor_

"You know what Blaine, why are we waiting to get married? We never know what may happen in the future, and I don't want to take a chance on never getting to marry you."

"Kurt, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I want to marry you. Right here and right now Blaine Anderson."

"We don't even have rings Kurt. And besides, who is going to marry us in a hospital?"

"Wait here" Kurt told the shorter boy and rushed out of the room. He comes back a few minutes later, followed by a minister who was visiting the sick. In his hand are two rings that he borrowed from two men next door. Once he explained the situation they were more than willing to let him borrow their wedding bands. He gave one ring to Blaine and kept the other one for himself. The minister gladly said a few verses and asked the couple if they would say their vows. Neither of them had anything planned, so they just said what felt right. Kurt went first.

_She looks into his eyes, and she says_  
_I want you forever, forever and always_  
_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_  
_We'll grow old together, and always remember_  
_Whether happy or sad or whatever_  
_We'll still love each other, forever and always_  
_Forever and always, forever and always_

"Blaine Devon Anderson, you are my soulmate. I knew from the moment I set eyes on you that I was in love with you. I knew that I wanted to spend my entire life with you. I still do want to spend my life with you. I want you forever. I want to have fights over petty and non petty things and make up afterward. I want to have good and bad times with you. I just want you. I want you in my life forever. No matter what I will _always_ love you."

_She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow_  
_His voice is almost too low_  
_As he says, I love you forever, forever and always_  
_Please just remember even if I'm not there_  
_I'll always love you, forever and always_

He finishes his speech and looks at Blaine. He looks so weak. His heart beat is gradually getting slower. His voice almost to low to hear, but Kurt hears every word of it.

"Kurt, I have always loved you and I always will. Even if I'm not here to tell you, I want you to remember just how perfect you are. Remember that I love you, and I always will."

They said quick "I do's" and shared a kiss. Their first and last kiss as husbands.

**A/N I am SO sorry I have been gone so long! I got really sidetracked by school work, then their was pure laziness. I hope you all enjoy this story. It was really emotional to write. Again I am so sorry! And for those of you following my story _Dalton: The Next Generation_, I am currently finishing up chapter one! It will hopefully be up my mid February at the latest. So sorry! Please leave me a review :3 They make me happy on the inside! :) and if any on you have an Instagram then please follow my glee account ishipcrisscolfer 33**


End file.
